La niña de las flores
by Koko-13
Summary: "Podían reconocer el cariño, la devoción y el anhelo, se preguntaron cuando exactamente cambió el juego infantil de "me gustas" a emociones tan poderosas, casi tangibles" Rebecca medita sobre su amor naciente durante una boda. [Replayshipping unilateral] [Drabble para el reto "Escribe sobre tu personaje favorito"]


**La niña de las flores**

Una de las consecuencias predecibles al estar estudiando en la universidad a su corta edad era que la mayoría de amigos de Rebecca eran mucho mayores en comparación y debido a ello terminaba envuelta en situaciones más acorde con la etapa en las vidas de ellos. A sus trece años ella empezaba a conocer las verdaderas responsabilidades, la importancia de madurar a tiempo y por supuesto, la elección de compromisos reconociendo su valor personal.

—Júntense todas en la pista, la novia va a arrojar el ramo —anunció una joven mujer, ataviada en un largo vestido púrpura.

Rebecca levantó con cuidado la falda del suyo, idéntico pues ambas eran las damas de honor en esa boda, colocándose frente al pequeño grupito de mujeres pensando en su estrategia, dado lo bajita que era necesitaba estar al frente y saltar muy alto si quería ese ramo y según la tradición ser la próxima en casarse. Volteó a ver a su abuelito quien negaba con la cabeza haciéndola reír, ella lo entendía, a penas tenía trece años y no era momento de pensar en boda propia, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Estando tan enamorada quería asegurar su futuro con cierto duelista del otro lado del mundo.

—Tengan cuidado con Becca —anunció la novia, una preciosa jóven rubia de rasgos afilados y porte de reina, sonriendo radiante como no paró en todo el día—. ¿Listas? ¡Allá va!

Por desgracia Rebecca no contó con los fuertes brazos dedicados a la arquería de su amiga, lanzó el bouquet de flores tan lejos que la última chica del grupito hizo una atrapada únicamente vista en el baseball de las grandes ligas.

Evitando mostrarles a todos el puchero en su rostro al no conseguir su codiciado objetivo fue a sentarse junto a su abuelo en tanto la pista se fue llenando de parejas bailando.

—Que un gran salto —concedió Arthur bebiendo un poco de champaña sin alcohol especial para la dama de honor menor de edad.

—Ojalá el matrimonio de quien atrapó el ramo sea corto —refunfuñó en voz baja a modo de respuesta.

La vibración de su teléfono móvil terminó su larga lista de maldiciones vaqueras por venir, anunciando un mensaje del único culpable de su mal de amores

 **Yugi Muto**  
Buenas noches.  
Mira lo que acaba de llegar a la tienda ?

Adjunta se apreciaba una fotografía de un llavero del dragón cabeza de diamante encerrado en un cristal.

 **Rebecca Hopkins**  
OMG!  
¡Me encanta! ?  
You know, it's the best dragon.

 **Yugi Muto**  
Puedo enviártelo.  
Tú sabes, para conmemorar nuestra amistad.

Oh, tan rápido la mandaba a la friendzone dejando establecido su estatus como amigos y a penas iniciaba la conversación.

 **Rebecca Hopkins**  
Me encantaría~  
Por cierto, mira.

Tomó una fotografía de ella y su desprevenido abuelo quien comía un canapé.

 **Rebecca Hopkins**  
Soy la dama de honor, a que este es un vestido elegante

 **Yugi Muto**  
¡Felicidades por los novios!

Ella tomó una segunda foto de la feliz pareja recién casada bailando al centro de la pista, par de hermosos y felices tontuelos.

 **Rebecca Hopkins**  
Son una pareja preciosa.  
No pude atrapar el ramo, seguro es una mala predicción para nosotros, con lo tímido que eres me pregunto cuanto tardarás en pedirme matrimonio.

 **Yugi Muto**  
Rebecca…  
 _Yugi Muto está escribiendo…_

La duelista rubia suspiró, él se estaba tardando tanto en escribir el mensaje de siempre cuando le coqueteaba en serio, empezaba a aprenderse el largo discurso sobre la diferencia de edad y lo joven que era para saber si estaba enamorada de verdad.

Fue una mala sorpresa recibir otro texto en su lugar.

 **Yugi Muto**  
No puedo prometerte ser el novio, pero sí puedo prometerte estar ahí en tu boda y siempre estar cuando me necesites.

Un calorcito se instaló en su pecho de manera contradictoria. ¿Cómo podía ser tan doloroso y reconfortante a la vez? La estaba rechazando con palabras tan dulces capaces de enamorarla de nuevo y eso la molesta pues terminaba dándole esperanzas.

 **Rebecca Hopkins**  
Si me lo dices así no puedo evitar quererte más.

 **Yugi Muto**  
¡No digas esas cosas!  
Debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en la tienda, te avisaré cuando haga el envío.  
Diviértete en la boda. ?

 **Rebecca Hopkins**  
Suerte con el trabajo y tus clases de mañana, darling~

Guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolso y recargó el rostro en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa dedicándose a observar a la pareja central de la fiesta, ella guiába al novio de pasos torpes preocupado por no pisarla, ambos sonriendo con las frentes juntas, felices como nunca los había visto.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco celosa de ellos, robaría sus vidas de poder hacerlo y al ser imposible se conformaba con pensar en Yugi y ella misma mientras los veía pues el novio, el más guapo, valiente y trabajador muchacho en ese continente complementaba perfectamente a la mujer más sabia, justa y leal que ha conocido, se amaban con tanta locura al punto de no poder esperar ni un día más separados, casándose tan pronto los dos cumplieron veintiún años; pese a ello eso su unión parecía tan correcta, tan natural.

Suspiró, si tan solo Yugi dejase de ver sus sentimientos como un mero capricho quizá podrían verse así en ocho años, él podría aceptarla cual merecedora de su amor pues su edad no determinaba su madurez, se conocía lo suficiente para afirmarlo: estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Amaba verlo luchar, al único duelista tan fuerte para manejar el poder devastador de Gandora, adoraba su infantil forma de ser siempre jugando algo nuevo, su lealtad, sus sonrisas inocentes y cada parte de él.

Cada vez que pensaba eso se desesperaba, quería crecer, volverse fuerte, ser su igual. Quería ser capaz de ayudarlo a perseguir sus sueños y sanar el hueco en su corazón dejado tras la partida de un viejo amigo, no le importaba si tomaba cincuenta años mientras ellos pudieran ser felices aprendiendo muchas cosas en el camino.

¿Algún día Yugi podría verla también de esa manera?

—Rebecca —le llamo la novia sentándose junto a ella.

Al parecer su esposo estaba muy ocupado siendo levantado en una silla por sus amigos.

—¿Hablabas con Yugi? Ya reconocemos la sonrisa que pones cuando se trata de él.

—Ese torpe, si no fuera tan tímido no me hubiera esforzado tanto en atrapar el ramo para asegurar nuestra futura boda —renegó cruzándose de brazos.

—Si te sirve de algo, Saria se torció el tobillo al atraparlo.

—Sí, desde aquí puedo verlo, parece una gran toronja.

Ambas se rieron maliciosas.

—Te daré esto —la novia se quitó el broche de flores del cabello, separándolo del velo para colocarlo sobre la pequeña cabecilla.

—¿La corona de flores? —Rebecca parecía sorprendida por tal acto— ¿Por qué?

—Son las flores de la novia, consideralas un reemplazo justo del ramo y como algo prestado para el día de tu boda.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojándose, pensando en aquella posibilidad.

Dejó su mente vagar infantilmente entre rápidas fantasías de niños rubios con ojos violetas correteando en una casita en Pasadena, pidiéndole a su padre que les enseñe a jugar Duelo de Monstruos cuando termine de preparar la cena, ella llegaría tarde a casa aun sucia de aceite por trabajar con tecnología espacial en el CalTech recibiendo una diligente reprimenda de su marido airado diciéndole " _por no haber ido al recital de violín de nuestro pequeño Hakuren no mereces escoger entre cenar, tomar un baño o a mí, entonces ve a lavarte las manos y Rebecca,_ ¿en qué estás pensando? Tu rostro esta rojo"

Eso último dicho con una inquietante voz femenina.

—¿Eh?

—¿Me estabas ignorando, pequeña pervertida?

—Estaba pensando en el futuro —murmuró Rebecca entonando las palabras dulcemente, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y una pequeña sonrisa.

Gesto que no paso desapercibido a ojos de Arthur Hopkins ni de la joven mujer, ambos mucho más experimentados en la vida en comparación a la niña, podían reconocer el cariño, la devoción y el anhelo, se preguntaron cuando exactamente cambió el juego infantil de "me gustas" a emociones tan poderosas, casi tangibles.

—¡Uahh!

La atención de todos fue directo al pobre novio cayendo de espaldas al suelo mientras sus amigos seguían sacudiendo la silla donde lo llevaban sobre sus cabezas riéndose de él.

—No desperdiciemos esta fiesta —canturreó Rebecca saltando de su asiento, una sonrisa malvada se pintó en su rostro al centrar su atención en el muchacho que se levantaba del suelo quejándose bajito—, ¿crees que ese guapo este libre para bailar conmigo?

—No lo sé, lleva un anillo en el dedo anular y parece un poco torpe para bailar —le siguió el juego su amiga observando a su marido de arriba abajo,

—Lidiaré con ambas cosas, no soy celosa —ajustándose los lentes la pequeña Hopkins fue directo a su objetivo.

La novia aprovechó el momento para beber champaña y buscar a su padre sin despejar la atenta mirada de su esposo y la pequeña dama de honor quien presumía inmensamente feliz el broche de flores sobre su cabeza.

A veces pensaba en cuan bella sería la historia de amor de Rebecca si Yugi correspondiera sus sentimientos, sin embargo ya era una mujer adulta y sabía perfectamente la complejidad de cada individuo, sus emociones y relaciones. El primer amor era una ruleta rusa en la cual se podría ganar todo o perder todo e incluso tras haber sufrido dolor y decepciones, el recuerdo jamás dejaba de ser preciado para la persona en cuestión.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novio disculparse con la pequeña por haberla pisado, no podría renegar, fue advertida.

¿Quien sabía qué vendría en un futuro? El misterio era una maravillosa razón por la cual vivirlo, la única seguridad en la vida de la preciosa novia es que Rebecca crecería para ser una mujer fuerte y ser feliz.

 **Fin**

N/A: Juguemos algo, a la primer persona que me diga quienes son los tortolitos que contraen nupcias le escribiré un drabble, o lo que salga (una sola persona, sin importar en qué plataforma comente).

Y para quien me diga "un drabble debe ser de menos de 500 palabras" yo le diré "Shhhhhhhh". En serio, se alargó demasiado.


End file.
